


Epistole Eroines

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Poetry [2]
Category: Epica
Genre: Epic, F/M, Letters, Sad, collection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:30:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ovidio, famoso per le "metamorfosi", aveva scritto un opera con nome analogo. Dove si raccoglievano lettere scritte da Eroine abbandonate agli uomini che le avevano ingannate. Essendo quell'opera pervase di un profondo maschilismo, fino a rendere quelle figure stereotipate, ho deciso di farne una mia versione.





	Epistole Eroines

 

Epistole eroines  
  
  
DIDONE  
  
  
  
Caro Enea,  
eroe trionfatore, altro non sei che un codardo.  
Posso vederti con gli occhi della mente mentre terrorizzato obbedisci  
agli dei, tremante, con i capelli canuti per la troppa paura.  
Oh Venere, perché ai miei occhi l’ultimo degli  
uomini apparve come un Apollo?  
Adesso ai miei occhi due soli colori: rosso e nero.  
Rosso, come il mio sangue che sgorga dal ferro.  
Nero, diventa il mondo intorno a me mentre le urla delle ancelle mi  
arrivano ovattate.  
Rosso, la fiamma del mio amore.  
Nero, il tuo animo mentre, prima di abbandonarmi, mi colpivi con dure  
parole.  
Rosso, il fuoco della pira.  
Nero, l’ade dove mi aspetta Sicheo.  
Rosso, il mio cuore che mi strappasti.  
Nero, i tuoi occhi in cui mi sono specchiata.  
Rosso, le tue labbra che sfiorai.  
Nero, i tuoi capelli al vento mentre te ne vai sulla tua nave.  
Con le parole ti maledii, ma con l’anima ancora ti agogno.  
Addio Enea di Troia.  
  
DIDONE.  
  
  
  
  
Arianna  
  
  
  
  
Caro Teseo,  
perché non sei morto contro il Minotauro? Perché  
con quel filo non ti ho legato al mio cuore? Abbandonata a Bacco. Io,  
principessa Cretese, ridotta alla stregua di una baccante. I miei avi  
si rivoltano nelle loro tombe, mio padre mi ripudia.  
Mi sono persa nel labirinto del mio cuore, mille volte più  
folle di quello di Dedalo.  
Schiavo coraggioso, principe mascherato. Per il tuo popolo rischi la  
vita, ma non per al donna che ami. Mi hai lasciato qui, tanto mi avevi  
già usato.  
TUM, il mio cuore che batte.  
TUM, era il rumore del corpo mostruoso che cade senza vita.  
TUM,il peso del mio abbandono.  
TUM, rotola nei miei pensieri un gomitolo di filo.  
TUM, pestano il vino.  
TUM, Bacco inciampa ubriaco.  
A che destino mi hai lasciato?  
Venere, che ha ciò mi hai destinato, puniscilo! Anzi no, non  
farlo, lo amo.  
Non so più se ti odio o se ti amo.  
Ti amo e ti odio Teseo.  
  
  
ARIANNA  
  
  
  
Componimento in terzine con rima ABAC, DEDE.  
Caccia di Diana (Boccaccio docet)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Primavera nuovamente giungi, ma  
questa volta alle ninfe sorelle  
non mi unirò nella caccia. O Dama (Qui sta per Diana),  
puniscimi. Togli(mi) la vita delle  
stelle. Mortale raggiungo il mio cervo.  
Uomo fu per Venere, da me ebbe virtù,  
perfetto fra le fiamme lo rivedo.  
Allora il ratto del mio cuor ci fu.  
Ora mi dolgo e nel dolor mi perdo.  
All’amor perduto.  
Ninfa di Diana.  
  
  
  
Europa  
  
  
  
Caro Asterione;  
ti dedico un epistole con tutto il mio cuore, nonostante parli  
più di me che di te.  
Io sono Europa, regina di Creta. Il popolo ai miei piedi si inchina.  
Il mio re mi accetta per quella che sono.  
Eppure adesso sono qui e per la seconda volta mi sento svuotata.  
Le voci che girano su me come donna, sono assai poco lusinghiere.  
Scialbi e stupidi uomini. Credete davvero che mi faccia piacere?  
Voi vi sentiti superiori, esseri di carne e assoluta mancanza di mente.  
Non sapete cosa vuol dire essere usate.  
Non sapete cosa vuol dire passare da bambine a donne, in una tranquilla  
giornata a raccogliere i fiori.  
Non immaginate cosa vuol dire scappare in preda al terrore, ma non  
trovare riparo.  
Di notte posso ancora vedere quel toro bianco ingannatore e  
quell’aquila furibonda.  
E’ successo tutto di nuovo.  
Ora che avevo imparato ad accettare quelle creature come miei figli.  
Tu, Zeus, che ti credi signore di tutti gli dei; è facile  
mostrarti superiore con i tuoi poteri.  
Posso sperare che un giorno un tuo figlio illegittimo, che semini con  
tanta felicità; ti faccia fare la fine che tu hai fatto fare  
a tuo padre.  
Europa figlia di Agenore.  
  



End file.
